1. Field
Embodiments relate to a holder and a light device including the same.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LED), due to their advantages in output, efficiency, and reliability, have been aggressively researched and developed not only as back lights of display devices but also as high-output and high-efficiency light sources for various lighting devices. Such LEDs may provide a high output while increasing light efficiency and reducing manufacturing costs.
To provide high efficiency, high reliability, and electrical properties, in addition to thermal and optical reliability, LED light sources may have a structure that transfers currents to light sources. Thus, LED light sources may be electrically connected to a power supply to receive currents. Wires or leads may be used, but there may be difficulties in assembly and arrangement due to a complicated structure of wires or leads. For example, when power is supplied through wires, it may be difficult to arrange the wires due to a structure thereof.